


Promises

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from 2x01 where Kate finds out that Seth killed the night manager and confronts him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr: seth/kate “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

He isn’t able to get rid of the night managers glasses quick enough. 

Kate notices them in his hands. “Whose are those?” Her voice is loud and clear in the room. 

It cuts through the silence like a knife. 

Seth has to fight the urge to hang his head. “No ones,” he lies, “whoever was staying here probably left them before. I just found them earlier.” 

“Really? Then why are you hiding them from me?” 

“I’m not hiding them!” he lies. 

Kate makes a grab for the glasses but he’s got fast enough reflexes he keeps them from her. Still, it provides her enough of a glimpse of them that she knows who the glasses belong to. 

“Are those the night manager’s glasses?” Kate demands. 

“No! I---“ 

The look she gives them is icy enough that he hands them over to her. The young girl glances around the room and it isn’t long before she notices the pile of ash from where the night manager had once been. 

“What did you do, Seth?” 

“He was one of them,” he growls, “and he was going to eat you.” 

She puts her hands on her hips. “How do you know he was going to eat me?” 

“It’s because of your whole pure thing,” he answers, “that’s why he kept on checking up on you. It wasn’t him being nice. It was him prepping his next dinner.” 

She grabs the glasses from him and puts them on the counter. “You sure it was about that? And not just because you’ve been itching to kill one of those things since we escaped the Twister? Maybe kill Richie?” 

He puts his hands up in exasperation. “I don’t want to kill Richie. If I did, I would have killed him when I had the chance back at the Twister in the damn labyrinth we got caught in. But he’s still alive isn’t he? I was trying to protect you. That’s why I killed the night manager bastard. That’s the only reason. It had fuck all to do with my brother. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” 

Kate squints. “Why? Just because he was a monster?” 

“No. Not just because he was a monster. Because he came after you. You’re all I’ve got left Kate,” he admits, “you’re all I’ve got.” 

He hangs his head feeling like a little boy that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. They’ve never talked about what they were to each other. Their situation hung on the fact that they never brought up their past. Their past involving his criminal misdeeds. He never thought that it needed to be said. After all, he hadn’t sent her packing when he’d found her outside of the strip club from hell. He’d taken her with him because he needed someone to cling to. He still did. But now that it’s out there it hangs in the air and all he has to do is wait for Kate’s response. 

Killing the night manager is hardly the worst thing that he’s done in the time that he’s known her. Kate has seen him at his lowest. Kidnapping a family and dragging them across Mexico all the way to hell. 

Not just any family either. 

Hers. 

And she knew about the bank teller and the dead men he’d left in Kansas. And the jobs that he’d pulled. And the five years he’d spent in prison before Richie had broken him out. 

Still, he can feel her judging him with those green eyes of hers and he wishes that she’d say something. 

“Do me a favor Seth,” she says, making him look up finally. 

“Your wish is my command, Princess.” 

A small smirk crosses her face. “Don’t kill for me please? I don’t really want sins committed on my behalf. Besides, I’m a big girl. I can handle myself. I have been living with a Gecko haven’t I?” 

“I suppose so,” he says. Though he doesn’t officially agree to anything. 

Because he’s a crook, and a conman first and foremost. Being honorable has never exactly been his strong suit. 

“That’s not an answer. No more dead bodies for me okay?” 

“Well to be fair, there wasn’t really a body. Just ash.” 

She gives her a look that makes him think if she weren’t the good, Christian girl that she was she might slap him. “Seth.” 

“Fine, fine,” he grumbles, “no more bodies. I promise.” 

“You’re not supposed to break those you know.”   
“I know.” 

Kate smiles and grabs his face with her hands, surprising him. It’s the closest they’ve ever been. His heart begins to pound against his chest and for once it isn’t because of drugs. 

Seth furrows his brow. “What are you----“but he is cut off as she kisses him on the cheek. 

“You’re all I’ve got too, Seth. Don’t ruin that okay?” 

“I won’t.” That promise, at least, he’s determined to keep. Though he’ll try not to kill anyone else either. If only to make sure he keeps that second promise.


End file.
